


Boyfriend Concept

by SpecialWings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BOSS era, Boyfriend material, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Idol Verse, M/M, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialWings/pseuds/SpecialWings
Summary: Yukhei wants to stick to a concept, he made his choice already but he thinks someone pulls it off better than him.Or where Yukhei as a straightforward person himself can be very dense unless they speak it also straightforwardly in front of his face.





	1. The Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from their Japan profile (?) This idea has stuck in my mind for such a long time and decided to write it. I write this to indulge myself but would be very happy if someone also read this.

Yukhei wants to be consistent with a concept. Since pre-debut era he has made his choice. He wants to do boyfriend concept. As a member of a boy group, his fans of course majorly consist of young  and he has to make their flutters and capture their heart. They will surely love boyfriend concept. Yukhei has the confidence to pull it off. He has been blessed with good looks and he knows it. His handsome face and height are his assets and he also knows how to use it for his own good. His loud and easy-going personality made him approachable. Confidence is the key, and he has a lot of it.

True to his words, Yukhei sticks to the boyfriend concept. He did that vlive with Ten, Kun, and Jungwoo where he pretended to go on a date and talking to his girlfriend while looking at the camera. He knew it could be pretty cringey and cheesy but he still pulled it through, ignoring the laugh and some looks of disbelief from his fellow members. He is quite happy with the results. A lot of fans appreciate his efforts and love his characters.

However, as much as he feels he did well during those broadcasts, he feels that one of his hyungs pulls off the boyfriend concept effortlessly and dare he says better than him. That member is Jaehyun. Yukhei has seen the fans reaction toward that particular member. He has seen fans going crazy over Jaehyun's in casual clothes, over his relatable words on the radio, or just by him being him. He has seen people gush and head over heels for him on Twitter, – yes he does go on twitter and roams around to keep up with the world – proclaiming their love to him and claiming him as boyfriend material. He knows that Jaehyun is one of the more popular member. Let's just face it and be honest that in any group there will be one or two – perhaps in group as big as them there will be more – members that receive more popularity. No, he's not bitter about him or something, he just admits the fact. And, no, that’s not the reason his hyung pulls it off better than him, instead, Yukhei agrees with the fans that Jaehyun is really boyfriend material. Yukhei knows it better than the fans, after all he knows Jaehyun personally and has experienced some moments himself.

Yukhei always knows that Jaehyun is a caring person. He has seen how Jaehyun take cares other members. Jaehyun is a sweet hyung who has ways to make people like him. He has also received the kindness from Jaehyun. The other members also have their own charms and they are also caring, however Yukhei doesn’t know what makes him feel Jaehyun is kinda different. He regards NCT as one big family, as brothers and some even as mom or dad with how caring and how they keep nagging at him and preventing him from making more dumb decisions in his life. He also regards Jaehyun as his brother, but he just kinda gives a ‘boyfriend’ feeling or aura. There are several times that the caring actions feel too intimate and special – or perhaps it is just Yukhei that’s too sensitive. That’s why during that interview in Japan, he described Jaehyun as a ‘brother who is like a boyfriend'.

 

“So, I’m like a boyfriend to you?” Jaehyun asks out of sudden as he walks toward Yukhei, he sits beside him and even drags his chair closer to the younger. They are in the middle of the dining room in 127’s dorm. There are only the two of them there. The other member seems to be out. 127 has their day off tomorrow so probably some of them will go out until late at night. Yukhei is visiting their dorm in search of foods, he know there are often the leftovers that Taeyong cooked. He loves Taeyong’s cooks seconds right after Kun’s. He is going to bring them back for midnight ‘snacks’. His Kun ge is being petty right now, and doesn’t cook more portion for the snacks. After all, he is a growing boy who still needs his food.

“Huh?” Yukhei tilts his head in confusion, doesn’t understand what the older talks about.  He pauses his works of moving the foods into the bag that he brought along. He has finished packing the foods into the food container, of course after tasting them a little.

“That interview on our profile in Japan. Ring a bell?” Jaehyun explains. Yukhei immediately comprehends, his eyes light up as he remembers and there is a slight blush on his cheeks. However, Yukhei is a straightforward person, so without hesitation he replies.

“Ah that one!” Yukhei nods enthusiastically. “Um, that’s correct. A boyfriend-like brother,” Yukhei grins widely. “You know, you got this boyfie aura but you’re my brother.” Yukhei tries to explain with his gestures. Jaehyun just raises his eyebrows at that explanation which actually he doesn’t really comprehend. But he smiles indulgently, encouraging Yukhei to continue. Yukhei seems to think for a moment. It seems he still has other things to add.

“Ah, and hyung, erm… can you.. erm.. can you..?” Yukhei seems hesitant to voice out his thoughts.

“Yes? Can I what?” coaxes Jaehyun.

“Can you… can you please teach me how to be like that?” blurts out Yukhei. Jaehyun seems to be taken aback by that.

“What do you mean?” 

“Teach me how to be boyfriend-able?”, Yukhei seems unsure with his words. “I mean.. hyung do you know how I did those vlive where I acted as our Seasonies' boyfriend?” Yukhei waits for the answer before continuing. Jaehyuns nods as an answer. “Um, so actually I have decided to stick with boyfriend concept and I think I did well on it, but you seems better at that than me. I mean you do it effortless, hyung. Sometimes what I did just looks like so cringy and I’m just this clumsy boyfriend who tries too hard, whils you just look like a cool and caring boyfriend. I've seen our fans saying you’re so boyfriend material, you got boyfriend looks, and I agree with them. You even feels like a boyfriend to me, boyfriend-like brother. I wonder how do you do it so effortlessly. So can you share your ways? Please?” Yukhei rants and finishes it with an attempt to persuade his hyung. He tries to put on his pleading face, puppy eyes and a pout already on his face.

Yukhei’s words actually surprised Jaehyun. They fall into silence. Yukhei doesn’t like this kind of silence, the one that full of tension and awkwardness. It makes him fidget on his place, he waits for the answer that seems won't come any sooner. Did he say anything wrong again? Or perhaps his hyung doesn’t understand his Korean? Yukhei considers to drop the topic and ask his hyung to just forget what he just said. However, a deep laugh breaks the silence. Yukhei looks at Jaehyun who is laughing heartily. Do his words really funny to Jaehyun? Yukhei doesn’t understand so he tilts his head in wonder and just smiles at the older man.

“You’re so cute, Xuxi!” Finally Jaehyun gives a verbal respond. He then stretches his arms and pinches both of Yukhei’s cheeks, making the younger pouts. Jaehyun for sure feels taken aback because of Yukhei’s words. He thinks Yukhei just complimented him straightforwardly. 

“You don’t realize at all, do you?” Jaehyun mumbles to himself quietly. “You kid, how can I possibly teach you that? It’s just come naturally to me,” says Jaehyun teasingly, making Yukhei’s pout got deeper.

“Fine, just be like that hyung!” whines Yukhei. “I’ll just stick with my charms. I just think I can improve my.. this.. argh whatever these things for my concept but I guess Seasonies already love me like this. So thank you so much for your non-existent help, hyung!”

Jaehyun laughs again. He then ruffles Yukhei’s hairs. “There, there, you already got the answer. We have different charms, so just be your charming self, Xuxi. Our Seasonies already love your charming self.” Yukhei seems like he wants to protest but Jaehyun cuts him before he able to speak. “and so do I. So wipes off that pouts from your face.” Jaehyun says with a soft smile, showing off his dimple. He looks at Yukhei fondly, then gives another ruffles to Yukhei’s hairs. After that he pokes Yukhei’s cheek and put both of his forefinger on the corner lips of Yukhei, stretching the lips to make a smile instead of a pout. “You’re cute with a pout but better with a smile. There, you look more handsome with a smile. Hmm, still cute too though.” Jaehyun chuckles.

Yukhei freezes. For a moment he can feel his heart flutters. This is the first time he can really feel hos heart flutters because of Jaehyun’s antics. Oh and are that butterflies in his stomach? Damn Jaehyun is really good at this. 

“Yah hyung! You’re really good at this! I told you, you do it so effortlessly. You even got me there for a moment, you know, my heart fluttered for a second there,” Yukhei says as he laughs and slaps the older playfully in reflex.

Seeing the younger responds, Jaehyun tries to hold back a sigh. He seems to think for a moment and then it seems like he gets some ideas. Jaehyun decides to say words that surely will attract the younger’s attention. “Oh, I think I know one thing that can help you learn from me.” That surely succeeds in gaining Yukhei’s attention. The younger but taller boy slowly starts to smile. His smile gets wider, from ear to ear, even showing his teeth, and his eyes lights up with joy. He looks at the older with eyes full of wonder and hope. That smile shows off Yukhei’s boyish charms. Jaehyun is right, Yukhei really looks more handsome with smile on his face. The sight really does wonder to Jaehyun. It leaves him breathless.

“What is it? What is it?” Yukhei asks excitedly, breaking Jaehyun from the spells.

Jaehyun covers up his momentarily slips up with another smile. Then he says, “You can just pay more attention to me and stick closer to me, you know, learn from observation and perhaps experience.” He finishes with a wink.

Yukhei’s jaw drops slightly. He looks taken aback but then he laughs and pushes Jaehyun’s shoulder playfully. “Hyung! Stop teasing me! I shouldn’t have said anything if you'll just keep teasing me. Forget what I've said.” Yukhei protests.

“I’m being serious though,” Jaehyun smiles teasingly.

Yukhei is about to protest when other members starts trickling into the room.

“What are you guys talking about? I can hear your laugh from the door Lucas.” Yukhei turns to the speaker and he stands up excitedly when he sees who just come into the room. He thinks that the newcomers will help him and take his side against Jaehyun.

“Johnny hyung!” Yukhei greets in enthusiasm. “Jaehyun hyung is being a meanie to me. He keeps teasing me.” Johnny throws an inquiring look toward Jaehyun, the latter just raises an eyebrow and shrugs with a smile. These go unnoticed by Yukhei. Yukhei’s attention is already captured by another member behind him. “Kun-ge!” Yukhei looks like an excited puppy that see his masters come home. After all he is always happy to see the two of his most favorite hyungs who really acts as his parents in this big family.

“Yo kiddo! I met Kun on the front door, seems he's here looking for his lost child.” Yukhei smiles sheepishly, feeling a little bit guilty to make his Kun ge come here to look for him.

“Sorry Ge, I just kinda lost track of time.”

“And you don’t even bring your phone here.” Kun lets out a sigh, used to the antic of the younger. Yukhei makes a gesture to check his pockets, and true to Kun’s words, he can’t find his phone.

“Oops, didn’t realize it. But seriously hyung, I only intended to stay here for a short time, just grabbing these.” Yukhei pulls the bag containing his gains from searching the 127’s refrigerator. Seeing that, Kun groans.

“I hope you don’t emptied out their refrigerator. Why do you even take so much?”

“Hey! I got permission from Tae hyung and these are not only for me but also the others in the dorms.” Yukhei pouts because of the accusation. 

“Let’s just go back to our dorm, it’s late and we have practice early in the morning,” says Kun.

“Yes sir!” Yukhei then looks at the other two hyungs, bids his goodbye and follows Kun. Before the two of them disappear from the dining room, Jaehyun says something to Yukhei.

“Hey, remember my offers still stand,” which flusters the younger and confuses the two older member.

“Shut up, hyung!” Yukhei half shouts before he flee the scene, leaving Jaehyun who is laughing and Johnny who is looking  at him in wonder.

“What was that?” Johnny asks, “What did you do to the kid?” Jaehyun shrugs.

“Nothing,” and he also flees the scenes leaving Johnny with his thoughts and suspicions.


	2. The Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I updated. Unbetaed and immediately posted after I finished writing.  
> Hope you like it and pardon me for the attempt of fluff but it became cringe instead.  
> This chapter dedicated to the BOSS era one year ago.

As a new member, Yukhei got the chance to get closer to other members when they started practicing for NCT U's ‘Boss'. Yukhei has received some helps and encouragement during practices. 

It is true that a trip can make people closer, along with some hardships and frequent meetings. Yukhei can attest to that. He felt that during the Ukraine trips - yes it is for work, shooting the MV for his debut song, but they still had a lot of fun and side trips. Usually in Korea, they just practiced and too tired or too busy to go somewhere together. But during this overseas works, they also acted like tourists. They took photos together, visited some touristiques places, and just explored the city. They also took some footage videos to show the fans.

Yukhei had fun shooting the MV. He joked around with the other members, played with the snow, and teased each other. He even dared to ask about some members’ favorite person. That's for the camera, but he was also hoping the answer was him.

“Doyoung hyung, who's your favorite little brother?” Yukhei and Jungwoo looks at the older expectantly, wishing one of them would be the answer.

“Me?” The other two nodded. Then Doyoung just took two seconds to answer. “Jeno.” Both Yukhei and Jungwoo were a little bit disappointed but they just laughed it off. It was just for fun, nothing serious. But then they saw Jaehyun came toward them.

“Hyung,” Yukhei greeted excitedly, “who's your favorite little brother?” 

“All out of sudden?” Jaehyun asked. Then he acted like he was thinking the question seriously. Yukhei tried to send signal to Jaehyun to say his name. He used his puppy eyes look at Jaehyun.

“Hmm…” Jaehyun took a glance at the younger. He knew what the younger wanted. He then looked at the camera “..Chenle? He's my favorite.” Jaehyun could practically see and feel the younger boy beside him deflated. 

“Ah Chenle! Of course who doesn't love him? Me too, I like him.” Yukhei exclaimed. Despite his exclamation of love to Chenle, Yukhei clearly pouted. His hyung really like to tease him.

Jaehyun just chuckled lightly, his eyes were twinkling with joy, having fun teasing the younger.

* * *

 

Something that he found not to his liking was the cold and how slippery the ground was. Yukhei isn't used to winter. It's only 2 years since he has been living in four season country. Fortunately for him, he has warm body temperature. 

Jungwoo fell once. Yukhei laughed at him before helping him. Jungwoo almost fell again when Yukhei slightly pushed him jokingly. Turned out he misjudged his power and also forgot about the slippery ground. That one almost gave him a heart attack. He didn't want to be a murderer and kill one of his brothers. He reached out to save the older and succeeded. All of those moments were captured in the footage video. However, the one time that Yukhei fell wasn't captured.

Despite the cold, the child in Yukhei couldn't stop himself from getting too excited with the whole situation, being in a new country with his members that started to become his brothers, shooting his first music video for his debut, playing with the snow, and seeing the picturesque sceneries. Lost in his thoughts and surroundings, he didn't realize that Doyoung and Jungwoo had left him behind. Sometimes Yukhei really didn't pay attention or lost in his thoughts, making him forgetting trivial things. He even often forgets where he puts his phone and several times making the others helped him looking for it. Look, now he even forgot that he was supposed to follow his hyungs instead of standing still like a fool, lost again in his thoughts. Yukhei smiled to himself but then decided to fasten his pace to catch up with his hyungs. But he forgot that the ground was slippery. 

“Uwaaaa~” He let out a screamed when he felt he was going to fall. He tried to balance himself, his long limbs moved in a frantic way. He tried to move his body forward. No he didn't want to fall on his back, he didn't want to aggravate his waist which was already not in a good condition. He succeeded to change the direction of his fall, now he just hoped that he wouldn't get any scratch on his face. He still needed to finish the filming. He hoped the snow as soft as it is looked. He prepared himself for the fall, but he felt in last minute someone grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him back to meet a strong chest.

“Woah, easy there,” Yukhei knew that voice. It was one of his members. “Luckily I'm nearby to catch you.” Yukhei looked back to see Jaehyun trying to hold back his laughter, but there was also worry in his eyes.

“Nice try there to save yourself. You look so funny flailing around with your long limbs,” Jaehyun couldn't hold back his chuckle when he remembered the images of Yukhei trying to save himself from kissing the cold ground. 

Yukhei just stayed in silent. The almost-fall still made his heart beating irregularly. It can be said he was in a bit shock. Seeing the younger who didn't say a word, Jaehyun stopped his laugh. His worries resurfaced.

“Hey, Lucas, are you okay?”

“Eh? Oh, em.. I'm okay. Just still a lil bit shocked. Thanks, hyung!” Yukhei gave a thankful smile, but then exclaimed exaggeratedly as he kept leaning on Jaehyun's chest, “Hyung, you are my life saviour! My knight in shining armor! Oh what can I do to repay you?” Yukhei tried to say the words in higher pitch but instead his voice cracked. 

Jaehyun let out another laughed. “I can't believe this big, manly Lucas needs a saving from this lowly me. I’m glad to be your knight in shining armor. Such an honor to save you!”Jaehyun decided to play along with the younger.

“Everyone may have a moment in their life when they need a saving, hyung. No matter what kind of person they are. And I will also be there if you need a saving, hyung,” Yukhei smiled widely at the older, while the older just looked at him fondly.

“Noted. Me too, I’ll be there for you.” Jaehyun said before he added, “I can always be your knight, my princess,” then he winked. The younger just laughed at that. 

“Shall we go, my princess? The others must be waiting for us,”  Jaehyun stretched out his hands to the younger. Yukhei raised an eyebrow at that, questioning the purpose.

“Let’s hold hands to prevent more accidents. Don’t want to risk anything.” Yukhei stilled for a moment before broke into a loud laugh.

“Oh my God, hyung!” He exclaimed between his laughs. “Ah, there should be a camera with us, unfortunately Doyoung hyung bring it with him. I believe our fans would love to see these especially your gentleman side. Aye hyung~ you’re so smooth.” Despite his words, Yukhei took the older’s hand. “I also don’t want you to fall,” he grinned and winked.

“It’s better without the camera though,” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath.

“What, hyung?” asked the younger.

“Nothing, let’s hurry,” Jaehyun tightened the hold and the younger let him.  

* * *

 

Seeing the city covered in white, made Yukhei felt like he was in a wonderland. He always dreams to be a world explorer, and this trip gave him a chance to see and to realize a glimpse of that dream. Therefore he used every free time he got to explore the city. No he didn't wander far away, after all he was on stand by for the next filming. He just went to nearby alleys, in and out the nearby buildings, and took several pictures. 

Yukhei was smiling at a picture he just took when he heard footsteps behind him. He thought it was a staff telling him to come back and prepare for his next shoot. He was ready to plead for a five more minutes because he was in the mood for taking some more photos and wanted to ask the staff to take his photo. He wanted some pictures of himself in this winter wonderland.

However he turned around only to see Jaehyun with his phone in front of him. He then smiled at the younger.

“Make a pose, Xuxi!” Yukhei immediately showed his signature smile and posed in front of Jaehyun. His hyung arrived just right on time. They then took pictures of each others and several selfies (wefies?) together. They were satisfied with those pictures and even thinking perhaps they could post several of them. 

Yukhei looked at the time on his phone. He didn’t realize it was already this late. He glanced at the sky and around him. It was getting darker and colder. He shuddered for a moment.

“Hyung, let’s go back. It’s getting late, and aren’t we supposed to have another filming?”

“Ah so that's what I forgot to say!” Jaehyun exlaimed. “We'll change places, the staff are cleaning up the set right now. So we have,” Jaehyun glanced at his phone, “erm, 20 minutes. We can walk around for a lil bit more if you want.”

“Really?” Jaehyun nodded. “Where are we going?”

“A theme park.” Yukhei perked up at that. His eyes lit up in glee. 

“Oh! Can we play there? Can we? Can we?” Jaehyun was amused by the younger’s reaction. Yukhei really resembled an excited puppy.

“Probably yes cause we booked the whole place.”

“Then, what are we waiting for, hyung? Let’s go there right now. I haven’t been to one for such a long time and oh,oh it will be really like a winter wonderland, you know with  _ the snow covering the attractions and the lights. I was just thinking about winter wonderland and it’s just getting better. Oh, I’m so glad to debut with you guys,”  _ Yukhei was so excited that he blabbered and without him realizing he finished his words in Cantonese.

“Woah, calm down Xuxi. You just blabbered in Chinese, you know? And I just said we need to wait for the staff” Jaehyun chuckled. He thought the younger was cute. There was a gap between his cool and manly images that he was trying to build for the fans and the one he showed right now. The younger smiled so wide and looked really eager to go to the theme park. Ugh, the older wanted to pinch the younger boy in front of him or just squeezed him.

“Oh right, sorry hyung,” he said sheepishly, “Xuxi calm down, calm down Xuxi,” he then said to himself. Then he breathed in and breathed out several times.  The older one couldn’t resist himself and pinched the younger cheek.

“Hyung! What was that for?” the boy whined.

“Nothing, you’re just so cute! I can’t help myself but to pinch you.”

Yukhei pouted and seemed to blushed a little, or was it because of the cold? “W-whatever, hyung!” he pouted. “Let’s just go!” He walked away from the older, probably feeling embarrassed.

Jaehyun laughed and Yukhei fastened his pace. “Hey, wait for me! Be careful Xuxi, or you’ll fall.” Yukhei slowed down, he remembered the almost incident. Uh-oh, he didn’t want to fall and break his nose, thank you. Jaehyun catched up to him and walked beside him, still chuckling softly. 

Now they were walking back side by side in comfortable silence. Yukhei seemed lost in his thoughts, probably thinking of the theme park, he was humming with a smile pasted on his face. Jaehyun stole several glances at the younger and then smiled to himself. As he kept glancing at the younger, he noticed when the younger shuddered several times especially when there was a gush of wind. He noticed the boy rubbed his hands together. It seemed the clumsy boy, forgot to bring his gloves when he decided to wander around, probably because it was still quite warm when he started his exploration.

Jaehyun grabbed both of the younger’s palms, startling him. He cupped them with his gloved hands, trying to warm them. Meanwhile, Yukhei just froze in surprise. The older then pulled his glove from his left hand, gave it to Yukhei, but the younger just stared at it with confusion. 

“Wear it,” Jaehyun said it firmly. Yukhei just nodded dumbly and wore it. Then Jaehyun grabbed his right hand, clasped it and brought it to his pocket. Then they continued walking. “It will get warmer if we walked closer,” said him. Yukhei just followed along, still trying to comprehend the situation they were in. 

They were walking for about few minutes before Yukhei finally broke the silence with his laugh. He felt really weird and funny. He felt like he was in some cheesy KDrama. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Jaehyun.

“I just felt like we’re in some kind of KDrama, a cheesy one at that.” Yukhei giggled. 

“Oh, you just realized it? After all my sweet acts to you, you just realized it now, my lady? Don’t you remember that I’m your knight in shining armor?” teased Jaehyun. In response to that, Yukhei’s laugh just got louder.

Yukhei didn’t think much about Jaehyun’s actions toward him. He just thought it was his caring hyung being kind toward him and teasing him again. Though his hyung succeeded in making him kinda flattered and also flustered as well as making his heart fluttered few times, but he wouldn’t let him know. After all it was his hyung being the mischievous but caring hyung. It was proved later that night, when Jaehyun in front of the camera offered to hug Mark during the cold night in the theme park. What Yukhei forgot was that all those sweet actions Jaehyun did for him were behind the camera with no one else around them.

Those sweet and teasing actions were also the reasons why Yukhei thought Jaehyun was a boyfriend-like hyung. The older sometime felt like one to him. When asked by the interviewer he just kinda blurted it out, after all that's what exactly it was, right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I wanted to make it just two chapters, but decided to make this chapter focused on the BOSS era and created jaecas-imagined moments lmao.  
> Next chapter I'll add their moment in gayo daejun. Ugh I need more of their moments.  
> Oh and probably in next chapter they'll get together.. or not. I don't know yet. and probably next chapter will be focused on Jaehyun's side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support me please [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G8DRF4#), or just leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> And talk to me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/svtblanket) or ask me some questions  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/svtblanket).


End file.
